The provision of a credit account to a applicant is well-known and readily appreciated by those of skill in the art. Typically, an applicant will request a credit account from a credit provider using an application. These credit applications do not result in an immediately usable general use credit account, rather, there is either a period of time which must pass for a general use credit account to issue and be activated, or else the credit account will not be general use but will rather have restrictions on its use. The period of time between the request and the issuance of a general use credit account raises a number of issues.
Due to the period of time between the request for and the issuance of the general use credit account, the applicant is not provided the convenience of immediate use of the credit account. Furthermore, the period of time between the request for and the issuance of the general use credit account foregoes the opportunity to immediately cross-sell goods and services to the applicant using the general use credit account.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide such a system and method for providing credit.